


I'll always be here

by Infinity_on_high



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Developing Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity_on_high/pseuds/Infinity_on_high
Summary: So here's my first marvel story. This one is my interpretation on how Avengers 4 could end for our two favourite gods. Basically Loki managed to escape death by Thanos and joins the battle in Wakanda looking for Thor. However Thor is fatally wounded when Loki finds him. Contains violence, feels and a whole lot of crying. Enjoy!!!





	1. I'll always be here

Calling the god of mischief lucky would be the understatement of the century. Loki really wasn't sure at all how a very last minute plan to cast an illusion of himself to escape alive had worked. But he was still standing, in one piece at that. Never the less, he was alive. He'd just arrived in Wakanda along with Valkyrie and the remaining Asgardians, where the Avengers had all gathered together to defeat Thanos. Loki had some unfinished business with the mad titan. He smirked a little thinking about what Thanos' reaction would be to see him still alive and breathing, _no more resurrections? Hah!_

Loki's first mission was to find Thor. He had no doubt that his brother was here somewhere. Norns would Thor be furious with him after finding out he'd faked his death again. But he'd cross that bridge when he came to it, right now he needed to find his brother. The lack of lightning on the battlefield worried Loki slightly.

He fought his way through Thanos' forces, skillfully cutting them down with his daggers and his trusty horns and making his way across the Wakandan plains. There was no sign of Thor.

It was like the universe had suddenly stopped and the entirety of Wakanda halted in battle and fell silent. Someone had ended the war. A woman. Loki had never seen her with the Avengers before. She was a blonde woman in costume just like the rest of the midgardian heroes. She had delivered the killing blow and cut Thanos' head clean off his shoulders. After the mad titan fell, his allies started to fall as well The war was finally ending.

As the woman that killed Thanos and the sorcerer he remembered as Strange began to work on reversing what Thanos had done, Loki looked around as people reunited with their loved ones. They were laughing and crying at the same time, others just looked relieved. Loki however just began to get even more nervous, Thor still hadn't made an appearance.

He mindlessly wandered the plains occasionally calling out Thor's name, if one of the Avengers saw him or called out to him, Loki didn't notice, he didn't care to notice them. He would happily explain himself after he found his brother. If he ever did.

Loki's heart clenched as he suddenly caught sight of a man standing a few metres away from where he was standing. With very familiar armour, shorn blonde hair and a long red cape. There was no question that it was his brother. Thor hadn't caught sight of him yet and Loki tried to call out to him but the word was stuck in his throat. Thor was just stood there, whilst everyone else celebrated their victory. Loki saw a small smile cross his brother's face before he turned away from the celebration. And just like that, their eyes locked

Gone was the smile from Thor's face the second he locked eyes with Loki. He was making the same expression that Loki wore when he'd first caught sight of his brother. His brother had been through hell in their time apart, Loki could tell just by looking at him but now they were here, both of them, together.

Loki's face broke into a smile, Thor had made it, he was still alive. The mighty axe that Thor held dropped from his hand and fell to the floor. The brothers continued to stare at eachother and Loki couldn't tell whether Thor was about to cry or call out to him. But he didn't mind, he had his brother back. Loki's smile grew into a grin and when he took a step forward, Thor smiled wide, tears escaped and ran down his face. Loki didn't notice the figure standing behind his brother.

A short shadowy creature came up behind Thor and in a split second, before Loki even had the chance to cry out to his brother to move, the creature grabbed Thor by the back of his neck and shoved it's blade viciously through the skin of Thor's back. Thor face twisted in agony and he fell back with nothing but the creature holding him up as it pushed the blade deeper and deeper. Loki gasped as he saw the tip protrude through Thor's middle, before the blade was ripped back through and Thor crumpled to his knees. The creature watching him as he fell.

Loki's head filled with white noise. If his brother cried out in pain, Loki didn't hear it, he was too in shock from what he just saw. He looked down in horror at his fatally wounded brother then back up to the creature that had just impaled him. The spear in its hand, dripping with Thor's blood, covered in it. Gone was the shock and fear and something else flooded his body,

Rage.

White hot animalistic rage was all Loki felt at that moment, finally, they had finally destroyed Thanos, after everything he put him and his brother through, and now, this _thing,_ an ally of the mad titan, thought it could take down the god of thunder? His brother? Loki knew he was screaming, but he couldn't hear it, he conjured his dagger to his hand and before the creature could even try to run away, Loki pounced, he was nothing but pure rage and grief at that moment. He slashed, he maimed, he ripped, he clawed, he stabbed..he killed. Oh it was definitely dead, the pieces of its body were splayed out around him and as Loki looked around to see his work, his eyes fell on one thing that made the fear return tenfold. Thor.

Before he knew it, Loki broke into a sprint, darting to his brother's side and falling to his knees beside him. His heart pounded as he looked at Thor's still frame. He was caked in dirt and blood and panic stabbed through Loki once he caught sight of the wound. He grabbed Thor's wrist to check for a pulse. _Thank gods, he was still alive_

Loki pulled Thor into his arms and gently caressed his face. He scanned over his body before examining the wound, he was already losing so much blood, the deep wound in his abdomen was creating a puddle of crimson around his body and Loki's hands were quickly soaked in his brother's blood 

Using his Seidr Loki examined closer, tearing open Thor's leather armour to look at his chest. Deep purple bruises practically covered it, indicating broken ribs, maybe even internal bleeding. There were deep cuts and bruises on Thor's face. Loki began breathing hard and fast, trying to calm himself down, not even his healing magic could fix this, there was too much damage. _Oh norns above please have mercy._

Loki was suddenly startled from his thoughts by a very broken whisper, "Brother?"

Loki shot his head up to stare into the now open eyes of his brother. Wait, eyes? Loki's sight wasn't betraying him, Thor had two eyes again. However the one that replaced the eyepatch was a golden brown. A deep contrast to his remaining blue eye. He would ask Thor about it later and about the axe lying by Thor's side, right now they needed to find a healer. But Loki couldn't bring himself to get up and look for one. Thor was too weak, Loki couldn't risk leaving him alone.

Taking Thor's hand into his own to offer comfort, Loki began to work on healing the thunder god. He knew that he couldn't heal the worst of it but it should give him some more time to find someone who could. Thor spoke again in a painfully raspy voice,

"Am I dead?" It physically hurt Loki to hear his brother so broken, he squeezed the hand harder and looked to Thor's face,                 
"You will be if you don't shut up and let me concentrate." He replied. It was as if his words fell on deaf ears because Thor soon spoke again,

"Is this real?" Loki could see the tears building up in Thor's eyes and soon felt them in his own. Stopping his magic for a second he put both hands to Thor's face and caressed him there gently whispering,

"Yes brother, this is real, I'm here." As Loki said that Thor's tears spilled over his cheeks and a wide smile spread across his face. "You're alive." He whispered and Loki's tears fell too. He didn't even bother trying to stop them as they slid down his face and a smile broke across his own face.                             
"Yes brother, I'm alive, but you won't be for much longer if you don't let me concentrate on healing you." Loki meant to sound teasing but his fear was overpowering.

As soon as Loki summoned his magic again, Thor grabbed his brother's hand and interlocked their fingers. Loki was touched by the gesture but he couldn't help but sigh in frustration.  
"Thor please let me heal you or you'll die." Thor just continued to smile through his tears and he only tightened his grip on Loki's hand.  
                                     

"Loki stop, it's no use." Loki glared at Thor, he wasn't having this conversation, not after he'd just got Thor back.   
"Thor, shut up you're not going to die! Now please let me focus!"

The smile suddenly fell from Thor's face and he grabbed Loki's other hand as well,         
"The Asgardians! Did they make it? Are they okay?" He asked in a panicked whisper and Loki couldn't help but squeeze Thor's bloody hands and hold them to his chest.               
"Yes they're fine Korg, Brunhilde and the Guardians are watching them." Thor smiled again and more tears ran down his face, tears of relief.

They were silent for a few seconds and Loki knew that he still needed to heal his brother but he couldn't bring himself to let go of his hands, that were now soaked in red. It was Thor who broke the silence,  
  "It isn't true by the way." He rasped out. Loki looked at Thor in confusion but he didn't even get a chance to ask as Thor continued,

"What I said to you on the ship. The last words I said to you, when I said you're the worst brother, you're not the worst brother, you never were, I honestly couldn't ask for a better brother than you."

Loki started properly weeping then. The tears flowing rapidly down his face. _Why Thor, why tell me this now? Why must you still care so much after everything I've done?_  
He shook his head and held Thor's hands to his heart.  
"No, you were right, I really am the worst. What kind of brother, what kind of person would get us into a situation like this? All of this is my fault. I really am the worst brother."

Thor shook his head, he released one of his hands to caress the side of Loki's face and to wipe away the tears, he brought Loki's other hand to his lips and kissed it.                         
"I love you more than anything Loki." Thor stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

That was it for Loki, he broke into quiet sobs, shoulders shaking, hands trembling. The Other had promised that Loki would feel something more painful than death should he fail Thanos. Nothing could hurt him more than losing his brother, he should've known that Thanos would target the one thing he loved in all of the universe.

Thor coughed and a trickle of blood ran from his mouth. Loki tore his hands from his brother's grip and pressed them to his chest and stomach in a desperate attempt to stop the blood. He felt Thor gently take hold of his wrists, pulling him down and he pressed Loki's head against his chest and wrapped his arms around him as he cried. It was like when they were children and one of them had suffered a nightmare.

Loki could feel Thor's heartbeat slowing down and his skin was getting colder. Thor continued to comfort his crying brother until he whispered in Loki's ear with whatever strength he had left,

"Never doubt that I love you." 

When Thor's chest stopped moving, Loki shot up like a rocket, he looked into Thor's eyes but they were cold and lifeless. Loki squinted his eyes shut to stop further tears falling, he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. The emotion was overwhelming and he couldn't help but let out a loud sob. No. No!! This couldn't be the end, not when they were this close! He couldn't accept it, he wouldn't accept it, his brother would not die today.

Pulling Thor's body into his lap Loki looked around at the people who hadn't even noticed as they were too busy having a moment with their loved ones. Loki shouted to no one in particular,  
"Help! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!!" A number of those people turned and looked at Loki, smiles turning into expressions of horror at the sight of the two Asgardians.

When no one moved Loki was about to shout again when he heard someone to his left shout,                          "Shit, Thor!" Soon there was a racoon by Loki's side, Loki knew this racoon, Rocket, as one of the Guardians. He was joined by his little tree friend who went by the name of Groot.                                                           
"What happened?!" Rocket shouted to Loki.

"I am Groot."

"No shit Sherlock!" Rocket bellowed at Groot. He looked back to Loki and continued,  
"Listen I have supplies aboard my ship, keep applying pressure to the wound and whatever you do, don't leave him!" Loki blinked before he realised that Rocket was talking to him but the racoon had dashed off before Loki could reply.

He heard another voice in the distance,       
"Oh God Thor!!" It was Banner. Him and Valkyrie were running towards them. Loki wouldn't admit it to them but he was relieved to see the other two Revengers still alive. They surrounded Thor and Loki, followed by Gamora, Nebula, Quill, Drax and Mantis. Bruce knelt by Thor's head and Valkyrie placed her hand over Loki's on top of Thor's middle, adding pressure. It was like Loki was in another world entirely. Too much in shock to even move or say anything.

"Out of the way, move it!" Rocket made his way through the small crowd of Guardians to kneel beside Thor, across from Loki. He placed an oxygen mask over Thor's mouth and handed the pump to Drax. He quickly got the hint and squeezed the blue pump forcing oxygen into Thor's lungs but his chest didn't rise and fall with every pump. Bruce grabbed Thor's wrist and held it for a few seconds, he looked to Rocket,  
"No pulse." He confirmed.

Rocket looked to Loki and Valkyrie,             
"Move his armour, I need to get to his chest." Loki snapped out of his shock as he realised what was happening, they were trying to save his brother. He and Valkyrie tore at the leather and pulled it back exposing the whole of Thor's chest and torso. Rocket revealed the device behind his back. A heart defibrillator. Rocket started the device up and handed the paddles to Quill.

Quill held the paddles above Thor's chest and waited for the signal. Loki reluctantly took his hands away from Thor when Rocket told them to back away. The machine stopped beeping and the line went flat,  
"CLEAR!!" Quill placed the paddles on Thor's chest and the shock was delivered. When Thor's body went slack again, his eyes still stared lifelessly at them. Valkyrie placed her hand to the side of Thor's neck.  
"Still no pulse." She muttered.

Loki suddenly found his voice,               
"Shock him again. HURRY!!" Quill held the paddles over Thor's chest again and Drax continued pumping oxygen into Thor's lungs with the oxygen mask. The defibrillator machine beeped once, twice, thrice, then,  
"CLEAR!!" Everyone backed away as another shock was delivered. Bruce once again checked for a pulse. He looked at Rocket as if he were about to cry. Bruce gently shook his head,  
"Still no pulse."

Quill lowered his head and he removed the paddles from Thor's chest and placed them to the side. Drax sighed heavily and removed the mask from Thor's mouth. Loki looked at them appalled, they were really giving up on him that quickly? No! Loki pushed everyone back as he leaned over Thor and placed both hands over his chest, he locked his fingers together and began to do compressions. He counted them in his head,  _One, two, three,_  
"Come on Thor, come on.." He muttered quietly. After about twenty compressions  he leaned closer to Thor's face. He pinched Thor's nose and placed the other hand under his chin. His mouth was over Thor's as he breathed into his mouth. _One breath, pause, breath, pause, breath, pause. Loki pulled back and began the cycle again._

He placed his hands back on Thor's chest and began the compressions again, _eighteen, nineteen, twenty._ Loki moved back up to Thor's face and breathed into his mouth, _one, pause, two, pause, three, pause._ When Loki pulled back Thor was still limp and lifeless. Loki stroked the side of Thor's face,       
"Come on brother, come back." He whispered, his voice soaked in desperation.

Loki felt someone touch the side of his head and he looked up to see it was Bruce. The look that he was giving him, Bruce didn't even have to say anything, the words were written all over his face, _Stop, he's gone._ Loki felt another hand on his back and he looked to see Valkyrie with a sympathetic and saddened expression on he face. Rocket gently pulled the leathers back over Thor's chest and closed Thor's eyes though it was clear to see the racoon was fighting his own tears. Bruce moved his hand from the side of Loki's face to the back of his neck,             
"He's gone Loki." He stated as a single tear ran down his face at the loss of his friend.

Loki just stared at Thor's peaceful face. Unable to move, unable to breathe. How? After everything, how had Thanos still won? Sure he was dead and defeated, but he hadn't gone down without taking a few with him. Loki immediately felt for the Avengers because he's sure he wasn't the only one who noticed the absence of Tony Stark. Thor lost everything when Thanos showed up, his people, his friends, Thanos murdered Loki right in front of him. But Loki had managed to escape and come back to Thor, and at least half of the Asgardians aboard the ship had been saved. Just as he and Thor are reunited, they're torn apart once again. Even though the Avengers won the war, Thor and Loki still lost. What was Loki without Thor? He had betrayed Thor time and time again but Loki couldn't imagine living his life without Thor in it. He had faked his own death more than once but it wasn't to hurt Thor, he just didn't see any other way to escape. Actually now that he thought about it, he hadn't spared Thor a second thought when he faked his death. He never even thought about how Thor  would cope with losing him. When Thor told him that he'd mourned and cried for him, Loki didn't believe him but as he looked at Thor's lifeless form he can't believe he ever doubted him. What Loki was feeling right now was over a hundred times worse than Thanos choking him to death, if Loki had stopped for a second and thought about how cruel he was really being to Thor, then he wouldn't have gone through with it. The pain was truly unbearable. No, Thanos wouldn't win, not this time.

Loki shoved Banner's hand away from his neck,        "NO!! NO HE'S NOT GOING TO DIE, THANOS CAN'T HAVE HIM!!" Loki began the compressions again on Thor's chest,     
"COME ON THOR, COME ON BROTHER!!" The Guardians watched in awe and sadness at Loki's determination.

Loki tore the leathers from Thor's chest again,          "Shock him again, DO IT!!" He bellowed and Rocket was by his side in an instant with the paddles, holding them above Thor's chest. Quill started up the machine again, _beep beep, beep, beep, beeeeeeeep_  
"CLEAR!!" Everyone moved back as the shock was delivered and Quill checked the side if Thor's neck, he gazed sadly back up to Loki,  
"No pulse."

Loki practically threw the paddles away from Thor and he continued the compressions, never once looking away from his brother. He got to twenty, thirty, even forty until he suddenly stopped entirely,                    "Come on breathe, Dammit Thor breathe!! DAMN YOU BASTARD YOU'VE NEVER RAN AWAY FROM ANYTHING IN YOUR LIFE AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO START NOW SO FIGHT!!"

Loki pounded his fists onto Thor's chest as the tears ran heavily down his face,       
"COME ON BROTHER!!" Valkyrie, Gamora and Mantis were all crying at the scene in front of them, Bruce, Quill and Drax pit their arms around them to offer comfort but they also feared for Thor. Rocket had been standing close to Groot, not really wanting him to see this and he was tempted to go over to Loki and tell him to stop. Until suddenly, he saw Thor squint.

Loki saw it as well and quickly stopped, he leaned over Thor's face and placed both hands to the sides of his head, hope suddenly returning to him, hitting him in waves. He gently shook Thor,                     
"Come on Thor, that's it, come back." He pleaded gently. Thor screwed his eyes shut. It was the kind of reaction you would see when you wake up to the sun shining in your eyes. A split second later, Thor breathed once, twice. Thor opened his eyes. 

Loki's entire body shook with sobs and he smiled the widest he'd ever smiled. The Guardians along with Bruce and Valkyrie all knelt back around Thor as he breathed in deeply. Rockets expression was almost matching Loki's and he dashed over to Thor.  
"Give him some oxygen." He demanded and Valkyrie wasted no time in placing the oxygen mask back over Thor's mouth. Thor's eyes darted around, probably confused and trying to take in his surroundings. Bruce stood up,                                                         
 "I'm gonna go and get someone!!" He yelled barely hiding his elation and he dashed off.

Loki grabbed his brother's hand and squeezed, interlocking their fingers, it was the biggest display of affection Loki had shown to Thor since they were children. At that moment, their eyes met and Thor's brow creased for a second before Loki could see him smiling through the mask and he felt Thor squeeze his hand tighter.                       
"You did it, brother!!" Loki yelled above everyone else. The Guardians were laughing, voicing their relief and happiness. Rocket locked eyes with Loki, he smiled wide and nodded, Loki mirrored the action. Someone patted him on the back and he turned around to see Brunhilde, she knelt down beside him,  
"Good job Lackey." Loki didn't protest at the nickname as he knew she was being sincere.

Bruce soon returned with a few Wakandan soldiers, including Strange and the king of Wakanda himself, T'Challa.                         
"Bring him in, he needs a doctor now." Two of the soldiers were holding a stretcher which they placed beside Thor. Careful to avoid Thor's broken ribs they slowly lifted him onto the stretcher with a helping hand from Drax and Quill. As soon as they began to walk away with Thor, Loki followed quickly after them the rest following not to far behind. ........................................................................................

It had been some time, maybe a few hours. The Guardians were mostly all asleep in the waiting room save for Nebula and Rocket, Bruce was sitting down with Natasha having been reunited with her before. Valkyrie was leaning against a wall with a nearly empty bottle in her hand. Loki was pacing back and forth outside the door to the room they'd taken Thor into. He was startled by Valkyrie who seemed to be fed up with his pacing by now,                                                            "Norns. Sit down Lackey, his majesty will be fine." She said with exaggerated exasperation.

Loki whirled around to face her,                 
"How can you possibly know that Brunhilde? He lost so much blood and they've been in there for hours! What if there were complications? What if we were too late?" Brunhilde rolled her eyes and walked over to Loki, she placed a hand on his shoulder,  
"Alright drama queen, listen, your brother is without a doubt the strongest person I've ever met. A bit of blood and a few broken bones aren't going to take the lord of thunder down that easily." She said that last part in hopes of calming his nerves, but no,               
"It almost did before." Loki stated solemnly. Valkyrie sighed in frustration,                   
"Norns you're stubborn, look if we were too late then they would've told us by now, all we can do now is wait. At least try and get some sleep, I don't think the first thing Thor will want to see when he wakes up is your cranky face."                                                               
That did make Loki smile a bit.

Loki decided not to sleep as he probably couldn't even if he tried, but he did stop pacing and sat down in front of the door to Thor's room. After a few more minutes he noticed that everyone was asleep apart from himself. Not that he could blame them, saving the universe can be rather tiring. Loki actually rather liked playing the hero role, it was something he felt he could get used to. But he didn't want to do anything if Thor wasn't with him, today was the most scared that Loki had ever been and Loki couldn't believe that it had taken nearly losing Thor to realise how much he needed him.

When the morning sun embraced the world with its warmth, Loki couldn't help but wander over to the nearest window to see the sunrise. For the first time in what felt like forever, Loki felt peace, like there were no more threats looming over their heads. His thoughts were interrupted as someone finally exited Thor's room. Strange. Loki almost bolted to him but managed to keep his composure. When Strange just stared at him Loki quickly grew impatient,                       
"Well?" A smirk crossed the Doctor's face and nodded to the door,                                         
"Why don't you see for yourself."

That was an invitation that Loki didn't need twice, he slowly entered the room, quietly in case his brother was sleeping. But he wasn't, in fact Thor was sitting up in his bed staring out the window, gazing at the glorious sunrise, like Loki had been doing before. Loki felt breathless at how peaceful Thor looked.  
"Look brother, the sun is shining on us, just like you said it would."

Thor wasn't even looking at him as he spoke. Loki smiled and tried his best to swallow the lump building up in his throat. Thor was awake, Thor was alive, Thor was here. Thor did turn his head then and smiled back to him. He scooted over a little and opened his arms and Loki quickly accepted, pattering over to Thor's bed and climbing in next to his brother. Thor secured both arms around Loki and held him close. Loki did the same, careful of the bandages around his middle and he let the emotions out, quietly weeping tears of relief and joy. Thor just comforted and shushed him then he leaned closer and whispered,

"I'm here."


	2. Calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is now out of the hospital and is staying in Wakanda with Loki, Valkyrie, the Guardians and the Avengers whilst he recovers before making plans on rebuilding Asgard. He promised Loki that he would be careful whilst he recovers but Loki has always known Thor to be reckless. But it's not Thor's recklessness that causes Loki to keep an eye on him. Every night since the battle ended Loki has been experiencing nightmares about that night on The Statesman. However Thanos doesn't kill Loki in his dream, he kills Thor instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know what, I decided to make this a slash fic. I wasn't going to but it turns out, I adore this pairing. Enjoy chapter 2 :) it starts in Loki's dream by the way in case you're confused.

None of them lasted very long when Thanos attacked their ship. The Asgardians fell one by one as the Black order cut through them to get to the king and prince. It took less time than they hoped it would. It was lucky that Loki had managed to get a good few including Valkyrie and Korg away using the Tesseract. When Thor caught sight of them, despite Loki's desperate warnings, he charged at them. He actually managed to get in a few good hits but despite his strength, without his lightning, Thor was no match for all of them. A tall dark mutant woman who Loki remembered as Proxima Midnight, managed to sneak up on Thor and smashed him over the head with her gun. The Black order had all seen Loki by now but they knew he had something that Thanos wanted, so they left him unharmed. Thor tried time and time again to get back on his feet but when he so much as raised his head, he would be beaten again. Loki wanted nothing more than to fight back, to run to Thor's side and protect him. But he knew that if he moved, he would be risking both their lives.

When things went quiet on the ship, that was when the mad titan decided to make an appearance. The Black order surrounded Loki, weapons surrounding him from all angles. Thanos went right over to where Thor was currently laying, battered, bruised, bleeding and barely conscious. Thanos picked up the body almost effortlessly and even then, Thor still tried to fight back. The attempts were worryingly weak as he tried to pry Thanos' fingers off of him. Thanos held Thor down and then looked to Loki who refused to meet Thor's eyes. He couldn't bear to see the look of utter betrayal on his face.  
"The tesseract, or your brother's head. I assume you have a preference."  
Loki then did lock eyes with Thor. Thor gave him a look as if to say _"don't you dare"_ Thanos couldn't get his hands on the Tesseract,  
"Oh I do. Kill away." 

Loki felt as if he'd just punched himself in the face. He knew that this is what Thor would've wanted him to do.  
Thanos smirked before pressing the gauntlet against Thor's head. Instantly, energy radiated from the purple stone attacking with it's power. Thor screamed, it felt like his skull was splitting apart, burning his insides. Loki couldn't let himself stop. But Thor's screams of agony were stabbing him through the heart. It was unbearable, all of this pain, because of him. When blood started to pour from Thor's mouth, that's when Loki broke, he couldn't let Thor die.  
"ALRIGHT STOP!!"  
Thanos pulled the stone away from Thor's head. Thor coughed hard before speaking, his voice wavering with every word,  
"We don't have the Tesseract. It was destroyed on Asgard."  
Loki screwed his eyes shut and looked down in shame. _I'm so sorry Thor._ Loki used his magic to summon the Tesseract he didn't have to look at Thor to know what he was thinking,  
"You really are the worst brother."  
_I know Thor, I know, please forgive me._  
"I assure you brother, the sun will shine on us again."  
Thanos just chuckled bitterly,  
"Your optimism is misplaced Asgardian."  
Loki smirked a little when he caught sight of a certain not so jolly green giant hiding round the corner. Time to put his plan into action,  
"Well for one thing, I'm not Asgardian. And for another.. We have a Hulk."

A loud roar echoed through the ship as the Hulk came running, tackling Thanos. Loki took that moment to push Thor out of the way and he took them to where the Hulk had been hiding seconds ago. When Loki sat Thor down against the wall, Thor's hand clasped Loki's shoulder, blood dripped down his chin when he spoke,  
"What we're you thinking."  
It wasn't a shout, Thor didn't have the energy or strength to shout. Loki was about to respond until he heard a whine. He looked to where Hulk was fighting Thanos only to see that Hulk had been defeated. It just didn't seem possible. The giant monster that had smashed Loki to the floor in new york, had been defeated so easily. 

Unfortunately, Thor noticed as well and Loki quickly grew alarmed when that look that Loki knew all to well came to Thor's face. It was the look if someone who was about to do something they thought was incredibly brave but was actually incredibly stupid. Thor scrambled to his feet and bolted around the corner, Loki reached out to stop him but Thor was was too fast. He couldn't yell out to Thor because he would surely get caught then. Thor came up behind Thanos, grabbing a metal pole from the floor and striking Thanos across the back with it. Thanos turned around to see who had hit him and before Thor could back away, Thanos snatched him by the throat. 

Loki's insides twisted in knots. _Idiot!! why did you do that?!_ Before he knew it, he'd ran out of his hiding place and revealed himself to the Black Order and to Thanos. Loki tried his best to be brave,  
"Enough! ENOUGH!! You already have the Tesseract, you told me that no harm would come to him as long as I did what you asked now let him go!!"  
Thanos threw Thor to the ground gasping and choking but he didn't let him go. He knelt down and pressed his knee against Thor's chest. Panic stabbed through Loki as he was restrained by Thanos' morbid children, preventing him from reaching Thor. _No no no no, please no._ Thanos smiled sadistically at Loki,  
"But you see, that's where you're wrong.." Thanos pressed his knee down harder on Thor's chest, increasing the pressure and Thor groaned through his teeth and placed both hands on the titans knee trying desperately to push it off.  
"I told you that if you failed me, I would bring you pain unlike any other." Thanos pressed even harder and Thor could no longer breathe,  
"You failed to return my scepter to me and you made me wait so long to aquire the Tesseract containing the space stone. Sounds alot like failure to me."  
_No! Please! No!_

Thanos stared at Loki, a neutral expression on his face he put all of his weight on his knee and there was a faint wheeze from Thor until a loud snap echoed through the room. Thor's hands dropped and his body went completley slack his eyes were still open as the life left them, blood streamed from his mouth. Loki lost the ability to breathe, he felt sick, his heart had stopped the second he heard the snap of his brother's body. The sound of Thor's ribs and spine breaking would haunt Loki for the rest of his days. The tears then came and Loki sank to his knees in Corvus Gleave's grip. Loki let out a cry, it was a sob, a shout, a wail and a scream all in one. Thanos then stood up and the power stone within the gauntlet flashed, starting a fire that would lead to a power induced explosion. His children made their way over to him, letting go of Loki. Using the space stone, Thanos managed to make himself and the Black order dissapear leaving Loki alone. Loki didn't even stand up as he crawed over to Thor's crushed body. Thor's lifeless eyes were the last thing he saw before the ship exploded.  
.........................................................................................  
Loki bolted upright in bed, dremched in sweat and tears, he still wasn't entirely awake. He thrashed about in the bed until he smacked the back of his head against the headboard and was stunned. Even though it hurt quite a lot, Loki was glad that something had woken him up. Though he'd had to rely on the headboard for the past three days. He rubbed the sore spot where he'd hit his head and tried breathing deeply though they just came out as quick pants. Wait. Hold on, Thor. _Thor!_ Loki looked to the space in the bed on Loki's right, the side of the bed in the cabin Thor had claimed after he came out of the hospital a week ago. Thor wasn't there. Quickly growing anxious again, Loki threw himself out of bed and stood in the middle of the room looking around. Thor definitely wasn't here. So where was he? Loki then remembered to breathe before he started having a panic attack and then tried to think logically about Thor's whereabouts. All his stuff was still here. Loki looked at the clock, 11:00am. _Gods he'd slept in that long?_

Shoving on the first t-shirt he found, Loki left the bedroom and went to the kitchen. Surprise surprise, Valkyrie was there. And so was half of her stuff in the living room, where it had been for the past three days. She did have a cabin of her own. Everyone staying in Wakanda had one of their own, him and Thor shared by choice but Valkyrie never spent any time in hers and prefered to come and bother her two besties instead. _Yay._ Loki gave her a look and she just smirked and shrugged her shoulders,  
"Don't want people coming in Lackey, try locking the door."  
He didn't dignify that with a response, he wasn't sure how long she'd actually been here but Loki always locked the door before going to bed so Thor must've woken up and left early, forgetting to lock the door as he went out. Well at least now he had a likely answer to where Thor had gone. Loki opened the cupboard, ignoring her, he needed coffee.

"Thor went out training with the Guardians in case you were wondering."  
Her words made Loki freeze. After a moment he slammed the cupboard closed and balked at her,  
"What?" Loki hissed.  
"Yeah I saw him on the field just before I came here, he was sparring with Gamora, looks like they were having a good time." Valkyrie was completely oblivious. And that only made Loki angrier.  
"You alright there Lackey." God's he wanted to punch her.  
"So what you're telling me is, that Thor is out sparring, with weapons, in the burning sunlight, a week after he's come out of the hospital, after being in intensive care for DAYS!! Is that what you're telling me Brunhilde?!"

The Valkyrie did look rather stunned from his outburst, shit, she actually hadn't thought of that. After waiting for a second whilst he calmed himself she responded,  
"Well yes. But he seemed like he was doing fine, smiling, laughing, just the way that you and I know him best."  
Loki had successfully managed to calm himself and spoke again in a much gentler tone,  
"Brunhilde, Thor's just come out of the hospital. His body still needs to heal. He could rebreak a rib, he could tear his stitches. He could end up right back in hospital. I almost lost him that day, it's a miracle he's even still alive." Loki cringed at the memory. Thor lying in the mud covered in his own blood, Thor dying in his arms, Loki forcefully bringing him back to life. He cringed even more when images from the nightmares started popping into his head. Valkyrie snapped him out of his trance,  
"I remember and I agree that yes it is a miracle that his majesty still lives, but Loki you have to remember that Thor is strong, more than you give him credit for. Just trust Thor for once instead of your instincts."  
And with that, she left. Loki really didn't know what to do, Thor moving around this much this early into recovery put Loki on edge. The nightmares definitely weren't helping. But Valkyrie did have a point, Thor was strong. For once he would trust Thor above his instincts.

It was early in the evening when Thor came home, when he walked in Loki was curled up in a blanket on the sofa reading a book. The dimness of the room hid the tired circles around Loki's eyes. But Loki could sense Thor's exhaustion just by looking at his posture. He pretended not to care, he was still somewhat annoyed with Thor.  
"Have you been reading all day? No idea why you'd want to stay inside on a glorious day like today." Loki turned the page in his book still ignoring Thor. There was a silence for a few seconds before Thor reached out and plucked the book from Loki's hands, marking the page and setting it down on the floor ignoring the quiet "hey" that came from Loki.  
"You're angry with me. Why is that?" Thor asked. Loki sighed,  
"I'm not angry." He replied shortly and reached down for his book but Thor took the hand in his own before he could grab it.Thor gave him a knowing look and Loki relented,  
"Okay I am a little bit. But can you blame me. It's been a week since you were released from the hospital and you're putting a lot of pressure on your body. You still need to heal Thor and you promised me you would be careful, yet Brunhilde tells me that you've been sparring with the Guardians."  
Thor's eyebrows rose up slightly, understanding now why Loki was pissed off with him. 

Thor knelt down on the floor so that he was eye level with Loki as he was still laying on the couch.  
"I..I'm sorry Loki. Really. I wasn't thinking. I honestly felt fine, I can assure you that the worst I had was a small fall after I tripped on a rock. But I know I made a promise to you that I would be careful, so if you don't want me to, then I won't go out sparring again unless you feel that I'm well enough. Deal?"  
Loki looked at Thor, he was leaving it all up to him? Really Thor could say the sappiest things when he was sorry. But Loki found himself trying to hold back a smile. He failed. Horribly. He actually started laughing. Loki didn't want Thor to leave his desicions up to him. That would be selfish. But Thor's overly sweet attempt at making things up just made Loki smile.  
"Gods you're an oaf...Deal." The two smiled at eachother. 

Thor leaned back a little and stretched, not so much that it would pull the stitches though. After letting out a loud yawn, he stood back up and held a hand out to Loki,  
"You coming to bed or are you staying there a bit longer?" Loki's eyes were already fluttering closed as Thor spoke,  
"I honestly don't think I can move." Thor nodded in understanding and he leaned over to turn out the lamp that Loki had been using to read. The room instantly went dark, Thor pulled the blanket over Loki's shoulders. Loki felt Thor touch his arm,  
"Goodnight then Loki." He whispered. Just as Thor was about to leave, images from his nightmare flooded his head making him shiver. Loki's hand shot out and grabbed Thor's making him freeze midstep. The only word that Loki whispered was,  
"Stay." _Don't leave me alone._  
Thor just stared at him for a minute before he made a start on removing his armour, it left him wearing nothing on his top half and it exposed his stitches but Loki didn't care as he could hardly see anything.  
"Budge up then." Loki could practically hear the smile on Thor's face. Loki didn't have time to move because Thor practically picked him up before lying down on the couch and he pulled Loki to his chest, holding him tight so that Loki wouldn't fall off. Thor pulled the blanket around them both and settled down. Loki didn't care if the nightmares came again as long as he would wake up like this in the morning with Thor basically spooning him. He smiled as he closed his eyes actually looking forward to sleep for the first time in days. Barely a second later, he was asleep.

When Loki was woken up, it was still dark outside. He mustn't have slept long. There was a hand gently shaking his shoulder,  
"Loki? Loki wake up." Thor's voice whispered into the dark. Loki groaned at having been roused from the best sleep he'd had in days. He'd hoped to just ignore him and go back to sleep, but the hand shook him again. Groaning, Loki finally responded,  
"What is it? Thor what's wrong?  
There was no words for a second and Loki honestly felt like kicking him until Thor replied in a strangely panicked whisper,  
"I'm bleeding."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaannnd there's the cliffhanger!! There is one more chapter to this fic to come which will include mature scenes so, until next time, bye :)


	3. In these arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is rushed back to the hospital after waking up covered in blood and Loki fears that his nightmares may be coming true. Thankfully he only tore his stitches but Loki refuses to leave his side and when they return home Thor wanders what will it take for Loki to realise that he will always be here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-lo!! So this is the last chapter in this story and don't worry it has a happy ending!! After this I'll be working mostly on my other multi chapter story, go check that out if you wish. if you don't like the pairing you don't have to read! Hope you like!

The second the words left Thor's mouth, Loki had shot off the couch they were laying on. He fumbled around in the dark to find a light switch and when the light filled the room Loki gasped at the amount of blood coming from Thor's stomach, staining the pristine white couch and blanket. Not only that but there was a rather large red stain on the back of Loki's shoulder. Blood. Thor's blood. Neither of them said a word until Thor's sudden groan of pain snapped Loki out of his trance and he went to fetch a doctor. He returned with Strange and Banner, with a few Wakandan healers. When they checked him over, Strange pressed the blanket that they'd been sleeping in down on Thor's stomach. They muttered a few things back and forth to eachother but Loki couldn't understand what they were saying. To add to his panic, Thor was soon taken to the hospital. Again.

Loki didn't have good memories of that place, the first time Thor had been taken there was just after he'd been revived after dying in Loki's arms and Loki remembered sitting in the waiting room awake all night out of fear that Thor wouldn't make it. If the Guardians hadn't come with the equipment to revive Thor when they did, Thor would probably not be here now to make Loki relive this fear of losing him again. When they arrived at the hospital, Thor was placed onto a stretcher and wheeled into a room where they closed the door before Loki could even get a glimpse of Thor's face. 

Valkyrie had arrived with Rocket and Groot not long after. Instead of asking questions Brunhilde walked right over to Loki and pulled him into a hug. Loki was rather stunned for a second before he returned it. Aside from Thor, the Valkyrie was the only person that Loki would show vulnerability to and that was because she understood what he was going through. She knew what it was like to lose people she loved. It was rare that the two shared friendly moments like this and when they did happen, it was usually something to do with Thor. Loki really needed the comfort, he needed reassurance that Thor would be okay. The fear that Loki had felt in his nightmares was becoming real, he just hoped that the nightmares themselves wouldn't. 

Thankfully it was only a couple of hours before Strange came out if the room, he was wearing a white coat that was now slightly stained with red and so we're his gloves. Loki felt an extreme case of Deja Vu. All four of them ran over to Strange,  
"Is he alright?" Valkyrie was the first to question him. Strange looked at them all and then to Loki. He looked at him like he was a child caught doing something he shouldn't be doing before he replied,  
"Yes. There was alot of blood, he's ripped most of the stitches in his abdomen. But fortunately we managed to get it under control. I thought I told you all to keep his movement to a minimum. The stitches are still pretty new and the near fatal injuries have barely had time to heal, he's recovering from a fatal stab wound. The only reason we let him go early was because you told me that he would be fine recovering at home and that was all he would be doing, resting and recovering. And now it's a week later and he's already back here. I told you to get him to take it easy, so what happened at home that caused him to tear his wound open all over again?"

Loki was the quickest yet most hesitant to answer,  
"He..he went out..this morning..Whilst I was sleeping. But I swear! I wasnt aware that he'd gone until Brunhilde told me and believe me I was tempted to go and get him back. But I trusted the Guardians would make sure he wasn't harmed."

"Hey asshole don't blame us it's not our fault your brother's a clumsy moron!" Rocket yelled startling Groot in the process. Strange's brows rose at what the racoon said,  
"Clumsy? What happened? Did he fall or something? Listen any information you could give us would be helpful, so what happened?"  
Rocket, still calming Groot, just looked at Strange and shrugged,  
"Yeah he fell, so what?"  
Strange looked deep in thought for a moment making Loki curious, there was something that Strange hadn't told him,  
"Steven, if there's something you're not telling me.." Strange snapped out of his trance,  
"Well, when we checked him over we noticed that some of the blood was dry, meaning he'd torn the stitches some time during the day and the wound had kept bleeding up until you came and brought us. Obviously it didn't happen at home so the fall must have been what did it. However, it would've been a pretty nasty fall to cause that much damage. He would've had to land right on his stomach, hard."

Loki listened to what the doctor was telling him, then he remembered what Thor told him when he came home, tripped on a rock he said. He remembered the way Thor was walking when he came in, he looked tired out but it wasn't exhaustion that made Thor walk like that, Loki understood now, Thor was in pain, from the fall. Thor had lied to him, about something like that? Loki's insides were burning with anger.  
"He's awake by the way, if you want to see him, we gave him some morphine to stop the pain so he may be a little groggy, apart from that he should be fine, we took out the stitches and replaced them. He'll be good to go soon but if this happens again I shouldn't have to remind you of the consequences it could have."  
As Valkyrie thanked the doctor, Loki tried very hard not to storm straight into the room. He kept his calm composure and when he saw Thor, lying on the bed, bandages wrapped tightly around his middle and chest, looking exhausted, Loki didn't have the heart to yell at him.

He took a seat beside Thor's bed and they simply stared at eachother for a while, neither saying anything until Thor had to break the silence,  
"I know that you must be angry.." Loki scoffed,  
"Save it...When are you going to realise that you are, just to be clear, the world's worst liar." He hissed.  
Thor looked away from Loki, he looked beyond ashamed,  
"I'm sorry Loki. Believe me I am. I honestly thought I was fine, I didn't even notice I was bleeding until I took my shirt off to sleep and then when I was half asleep, I felt it on my hands, I didn't have to see it, I could smell it."  
Loki continued to stare at Thor, glaring slightly,  
"When you came in I noticed that you were walking funny, I thought it was just because you were tired, but no, you were in pain weren't you?"  
Thor turned his head back in Loki's direction but didn't meet his eyes, he nodded.  
"And it wasn't just a trip on a rock was it? You fell, hard, on your stomach." Thor nodded again. 

Loki shook his head trying very hard not to raise his voice. He gritted his teeth, clenched his fists, he spoke in a dangerously quiet tone,  
"Why?"  
Thor met his eyes then, looking at Loki confused,  
"Why what?"  
Loki snapped,  
"WHY DID YOU LIE?! DO YOU WANT TO DIE THOR?! IF YOU HADN'T TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE BLEEDING WHEN YOU DID THEN YOU WOULD'VE BLED OUT!! DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT MY FEELINGS AT ALL?! WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH A FEW WEEKS AGO WAS THE MOST PAINFUL EXPERIENCE OF MY LIFE AND YOU JUST SEEM INTENT ON MAKING ME RELIVE THAT PAIN!! You're all I have left Thor, I treasure your life above anything in the universe, I can't lose you again, please Thor I am begging you do not make me go through that again."  
Loki didn't even realise that he was crying until the tears dripped onto his hands. He swiped them away fiercely. He felt someone grab his hand and looked up to see Thor with tears in his eyes as well,  
"Hey, hey, don't get upset, please, come here."  
Loki didn't resist as Thor pulled him onto the bed and held him in his arms. He was careful though, he did just have stitches done. He shushed Loki and rubbed his back,  
"Of course I care about how you feel, I love you, you maniac." Thor hid his face in Loki's hair to hide his own tears and Loki burrowed closer to him. When Loki's breathing grew calmer, Thor knew he'd fallen asleep and after settling into a more comfortable position, Thor fell asleep too.

However he was awoken soon after by movement against him. Thor stirred and rubbed his tired eyes before sitting up slightly to see what had disturbed his sleep. When he looked down he saw that it was no other than Loki. He appeared to be having a bad dream. This was something that Thor hadn't seen in Loki since they were children, only this one seemed much worse than any of those. Loki whined in his sleep, tossing, turning, thrashing. Thor had to move back a bit in case Loki accidentally hit his chest or stomach. A second later, Loki screamed. Thor was instantly shaking Loki by the shoulders, stroking the sides of his face, calling his name,  
"Loki! Loki wake up, it isn't real, it's just a dream. Please Loki wake up!"  
Loki shot up in the bed, gasping, sweating, shaking. Thor pulled him back down trying to calm him,  
"Shh it's okay, you're dreaming, you're alright, I'm here, I'm here."  
Loki took shuddering breaths in and out before looking up to Thor,  
"You're here." It came out more as a question. Thor held Loki tightly, not letting go for a second, he didn't care about the stitches, Loki was more important,  
"I'm here."  
Loki didn't wake again for the rest of the night.

When morning came the two still had their arms around eachother. Doctors came in to check up on Thor but he didn't even bother to move. When Loki woke, he did move so that they could check the bandages. Strange soon came in with Rocket,  
"Well big guy, looks like you're in the clear, you can go when you're ready, I don't want to see you back here again until the stitches are ready to be removed." He looked to Loki when he said that. Thor held out his hand for the doctor to shake,  
"Thank you my friend." He said as the two shook hands. Banner and Valkyrie walked in with a wheelchair and the way Thor looked at her made her want to burst out laughing,  
"It's just until we get to the front, ready to go home your majesty?" Still reluctant to leave in a wheelchair, Thor knew that it was the safest option, so he nodded and with a helping hand from Banner, he was lowered onto it. The stitches were rather sore so Thor was secretly grateful that he wouldn't have to do much walking.

After reaching their cabin Loki shouldered Thor to support him as they slowly entered the living room, Loki was about to lie him down on the couch but then noticed the white couch contaminated with red. They were gonna need a new couch. In the end Loki took Thor to the bedroom and helped him onto the bed.  
Typically, Thor fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow. Loki rolled his eyes but he couldn't really blame Thor for being tired, he did wake him up last night. But in a way, Loki was glad that he did because he woke up in Thor's arms, Thor was calming him, assuring him that he was safe. It was exactly what Loki needed to hear and he didn't care how many nightmares he had as long as he could wake up like he did last night. In the arms of the one he loved.

Days passed and Thor kept his promise to Loki, he would be careful and rest. When the soreness of the stitches wore off, Thor began walking around again. He didn't leave the house but he made sure to stay somewhat active. Loki saw to his meals and stayed close to him when he slept. It was like Thor would dissapear if Loki left him and even though Thor loved keeping Loki close, he couldn't help but be concerned. Loki's nightmares were becoming more frequent and when Thor managed to calm him, Loki would always reach out for Thor and make sure that he was really there before settling back down again. Loki's behaviour was rather worrying but he always stayed quiet about it the morning after, like it hadn't happened. Thor would ask him about it but he would just reply with a short,  
"I'm fine." And leave it at that.

Loki had been out for most of the day and Brunhilde had covered for him in watching Thor. Not that Thor minded, he now considered the Valkyrie to be one of his closest friends. She did have one complaint, she wasn't allowed to bring alcohol. Everytime she took a sip from her bottle of water, trying not to grimace as she did so, Thor's smile grew a little more. They talked and laughed and she filled him in on the plans to start rebuilding Asgard. They would make sure he was fully healed before they even thought about leaving. They shouldn't have to wait much longer, the stitches were nearly ready for coming out. When it began to get dark out Thor convinced Valkyrie that he would be fine now whilst he waited for Loki to return and he just wanted to rest now. She took some convincing, mostly because she didn't want another lecture from Loki should something happen to Thor in her absence, but she knew that Thor would probably just go to bed when she left so she gave in and left him alone.

Thor didn't go to bed. He went outside. The heavy night rain drenched him the second he left the house and he pulled the shirt around him like a blanket. His bandages were removed days ago so his bare chest was exposed to the heavy raindrops. He pulled the cloth of his flannel shirt over the stitches so they wouldn't get wet, even though the wounds had pretty much healed by now, he had no doubt that Loki wouldn't be happy about it. Speaking of Loki, he saw the tiny figure of the God of Mischief appear in the distance. As he walked closer, the figure grew bigger and Thor knew that Loki must've seen him because he suddenly stopped walking before breaking into a run. Thor could now see the expression on his face. Shit, he looked angry.

Loki stopped a few steps away from Thor, who didn't say anything.  
"You idiot! What are you doing? It's pouring out here!" Loki yelled.  
"Waiting for you to come home." Thor replied as if he was completley innocent. This only fueled Loki's anger,  
"How long have you been out here?" He asked a little calmer now,  
"Hmmm, not long." Thor said still acting innocent. Loki wanted to punch him,  
"Do you not remember your promise Thor?" Loki was honestly a little hurt that Thor was being reckless and he didn't even seem to care. Thor just stared at Loki before saying,  
"And do you not remember yours?" Loki's brow furrowed in confusion,  
"What?" Now it was Thor's turn to look angry,  
"You promised me no more lies. You tell me that you're fine, yet every night I have to wake you from your nightmares and you don't even have the decency to tell me what they are or how to help you."

Loki was never usually at loss for words but what Thor said had just turned his silver tongue to lead and his brain stopped functioning all together. He remembered the promise he'd made to Thor after he was taken into the hospital after just being revived. Thor wasn't angry at Loki for faking his death aboard the Statesman but he did have one request after they were reunited, no more lies, no more secrets. Whatever dangers they faced, they would face them together. No secret plans without letting the other know and no hiding anything. He had broken that promise now hadn't he? The nightmares, the paranoia, the fear, he'd hidden that all away from Thor and allowed himself to suffer in silence.  
"So this is you trying to prove a point is it? I keep a secret from you and you put yourself in a situation that could land you back in hospital? Tell me Thor, how is that fair? I didn't tell you about the nightmares because they weren't important, okay? Right now my priority is helping you recover."  
Thor moved closer to Loki and placed both hands on his shoulders,  
"But I can tell Loki, these dreams are affecting you greatly, you don't even let me be on my own without someone whether it's you, Valkyrie or one of the Guardians being in the same room as me. Everytime you have a bad dream you ask me if I'm really there. I'm worried about you. Please, I only want to help. You've been brilliant taking care of me over the past two weeks now let me return the favour." 

Loki looked down at his feet before looking back up to Thor, the rain just kept getting heavier but neither seemed to give it a second thought.  
"The nightmares are always the same thing, that night on the Statesman when Thanos attacked and slaughtered half our people."  
Thor closed his eyes,  
"The night that he killed you in front of me, yes Loki I remember, I was there." Loki shook his head,  
"He didn't kill me in front of you... he killed you in front of me." Thor's eyes snapped open and he looked at Loki, who had the most haunted expression Thor had ever seen on his face. Loki continued,  
"It's the same dream every time, well technically, they all have the same ending, I lose you. Whether it's on the ship or when I found you in Wakanda, I lose you everytime. And two weeks ago when you tore open your injuries again, I feared that my nightmares were coming true, I felt like I was about to lose you all over again, like I did the day we defeated Thanos. When that creature stabbed you, when you died in my arms, when we did everything we could to bring you back. That's why I always make sure that you are there when I wake up. And sometimes I'm grateful, because when I wake up, I wake up to you, to you calming me down, telling me I'm safe, telling me that you're here." 

Thor moved a hand from Loki's shoulder and placed it on his cheek,  
"Loki....you shouldn't have to suffer so much so that you know I'm here. Of course I can't take back what happened that day, but I'm here now, I always will be, this is where I belong Loki. Don't be grateful for the nightmares, just be happy with the reality of things, I'm alive, you're alive, we have eachother and you are not going to lose me. Never. I promise."  
Loki was left stunned, he didn't say anything, he just stared at Thor. Thor stared back waiting for Loki to answer him, when he didn't, Thor asked,  
"What can I do to convince you?"  
Loki placed his arms around Thor's neck, he knew what he was about to do would probably be a mistake, but in that moment, the two of them standing soaked in the pouring rain, the way Thor was looking at him, Loki found that he didn't care, he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Thor's. It was gentle, yet Loki's brain soon caught up to him and told him to pull away. And he did, until Thor pulled him right back in. Thor kissed him again, placing his hands on Loki's cheeks and holding him there and Loki immediately put his arms back around Thor's neck.

The two of them ignored the rain as they kissed and let it soak their bodies, causing their clothes to cling to them. When they heard thunder, they did break apart to look at the stormy night sky, Loki looked at Thor, his head raised up staring directly at the glowing moon, his blue eyes closed as the raindrops ran down his face and a soft smile crossed his features, he was truly perfect. When the thunder ceased for the moment Thor met loki's eyes and pulled him close again, the kisses became deeper and Thor moved his arms to wrap them around Loki's waist. Gripping his hips, Thor picked Loki up and Loki placed his legs around Thor's waist, smiling into the kiss. Thor began to lead them inside. 

Thor had woken up at some time during the night, he stared out the window as the rain, now alot calmer, continued to fall. He didn't leave the bed, he didn't even move. He kept his arms firmly around Loki's sleeping form. Loki's arms were around Thor aswell, his head was on his shoulder and their legs were tangled together. Thor didn't regret it. He didn't care what other people thought, he wouldn't take this night back for anything. Thor honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this happy. The calming sound of the rain, his love in his arms. He didn't want to sleep, he was content to stay like that forever.

Thor winced when he felt a slight tug in his stomach and he saw that Loki had moved his hand to where his stitches were. It wasn't just his head that moved, Loki's entire body soon started squirming and shaking. He was dreaming again. Loki started crying out in his sleep, his hand reached out for something, he felt around for what he was searching for until Thor took the searching hand in his own and held it to his heart, pressing a kiss to it. He shushed Loki, trying to calm him like he had been doing every night for the past two weeks. When Loki was calm and he stopped moving, Thor couldn't tell if he was now awake or not but he leaned over and whispered into his ear, holding his hand even tighter, a promise he would keep until the end of time itself,  
"I'll always be here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, happy ending!! I really hope that you alk liked readong this story. Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos and comments you all make my day :) until next time, Bye!!

**Author's Note:**

> So what did ya think? I tried. And there was a happy ending!! I wouldn't kill off Thor!! Hope you enjoyed !! Already working on another one:)


End file.
